Stand By Me
by DeppleICk
Summary: Kurt finds another reason not to transfer when someone gives him his courage back. One-shot. KurtXOC


**Stand By Me**

* * *

Kurt pressed himself against the wall, shaking so hard he had to cover his mouth to keep the whispers from escaping his throat. The faces of his friends flashed through his head on an endless repeat. Each time they grew more and more devastated and betrayed. How could he leave them?

"Hello?"

The quiet voice nearly sent Kurt running. He jumped and hastily wiped at his eyes to hide the evidence of his shame. He wrapped his arms closely around himself and turned slowly to face the person who had disturbed him. Kurt vaguely recognized the boy as some sandy-haired freshman who had he seen wandering the hallways before. He felt humiliation crawl up his cheeks but fought it down.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked, forcing his usual tone of superiority into the words.

"Yes," the kid said shortly, not missing a beat. He stepped a little closer to Kurt and it took all that Kurt had not to step right back. As it was, he did take a short glance over his shoulder in case of an ambush. The hallways were deserted.

An uncomfortable few second passed as Kurt waited for the freshman to tell him what he wanted so that he could leave. Unfortunately, the kid seemed perfectly content to just stand there intruding in Kurt's space, wearing an all too serious expression. He was short and had to tilt back his chin to look Kurt in the eyes, something Kurt didn't understand at all. Most boys seemed to fear that they could 'catch the gay' if they were anywhere near Kurt for a prolonged amount of time. Usually it was Kurt battling to get them to look him in the eyes, not the other way around.

"How may I help you?" Kurt finally asked, feeling awkward.

"I just wanted to say thank you," the freshman replied in all seriousness. His eyes were hazel and framed by a row of brown freckles on the bridge of his nose. Cute – Kurt thought, before he forcibly shoved the thought away. He was done with straight boys. Or any boys at McKinley. Just done.

"For what?" Kurt asked, cautiously.

"For being you," the freshman supplied immediately; a curious blush crept up over his features underminding his apparent confidence.

There was a pause in which Kurt wasn't sure he had heard right.

"What?"

"I wanted to thank you," the kid repeated, "You being you gives me the strength to be me too."

This had to be some kind of cosmic joke. Or a really sick prank by the jocks of the school. Kurt wondered briefly just how they had gotten this freshman tangled in their crap-joke – probably some stupid orientation. Kurt drew himself up sharply.

"Listen kid, I don't know who you are or what you're talking about, but you tell those homophobic Neanderthals – "

"I'm gay."

The simple confession seemed to halt the world around them. Kurt's lecture died on his lips and his eyes widened and he suddenly took in the freshman standing before him in a new light. He saw the earnest in the kids face and the honesty in his eyes. His body language all read that this was something the kid had been working up to do for a long time. He saw the same uncertainty that he recognized in himself the first time he had ever said those words himself.

"You're – "

"I'm gay, Kurt, and it is because of you that I can now say it out loud." He said it with such conviction that Kurt was struck speechless. He had always dreamed about something like this happening to him, about some kid finally coming out and saying it. He had thought Karofsky had ruined all that…but now…

"I heard you were leaving," the (gay) freshman continued. "I wish you wouldn't. If you are afraid of being alone, don't be, I'm here."

Kurt had waited his entire life to hear a boy say that to him. Had waited so, so long and now it simply wasn't enough. It was heartbreaking.

"I wish it was just about that," he said slowly, regretfully. Why did Karofsky had to ruin everything for him?

"Whatever it is, let me help you," the boy persisted. "You've helped me so much already I just want to do the same."

Kurt wished he could. Honestly, wished. But he simply couldn't let this kid do that for him. He shook his head.

"You don't understand what it is like. They'll tear you apart kid."

The other boy shook his own head. "It's Michael. And I do know. Hell, the whole school knows. I've spent way too much time watching them tear you down – we all have. From now on, I stand with you."

The hallway was once again silent. Kurt could only stare at this kid, Michael, and envy the pure devotion on his face. He had looked like that once, hadn't he? He had had all that confidence once. Where did it all go? When had they finally taken it from him? Is this what Blaine saw the first time he saw Kurt? Because he could see it now as if it had been scrawled across the younger boy's complexion: COURAGE.

"You have no idea how much this mean to me." The words escaped him before he can stop them.

"You have no idea how much _you_ mean to me." He sounded so sincere. All thoughts of Karofsky, Finn, Blaine…everyone, just seemed to blow away. This was what Kurt's been looking for all his life. Someone who would say straight out that Kurt was _worth _something to them.

He acted out of instinct. He leaned over, tilted Michael's head up with one gentle hand and lightly pressed his lips to the other boy's. It's nice and soft and welcome. And even though it only lasted for a moment it was all that he had been waiting for. He just never imagined the first kiss that would matter would be one he would give away, rather than receive. Maybe that was the way it should have been all along.

"Thank you, Michael," he said quietly. Michael was frozen, but he blinked rapidly at the words and an ear-splitting grin transformed his face. The freckles on his nose scrunched up and his eyes practically alighted with glee. It might just have be one of the most beautiful things Kurt had ever seen.

"For what?" he asked, a tad breathlessly. They stand so close that Kurt can feel Michael's breath on his skin.

"For giving me back my courage."

* * *

AN/ I've become disillusioned with Klaine and wish that Kurt would just get with someone who wouldn't screw around and just say it outloud. This is how I wish Kurt had been stopped from transferring because, honestly, that was sooo sad and upsetting. I'm praying that the spoilers of his return prove to be true and not fake like the ones that promised Kurt and Sam together.


End file.
